Wartime Reporter (Tester)
by 0902FRIENDs
Summary: Intended to be a complete transcript of Potterwatch, but as a tester. Edited. River broadcasted live from the Battle of Hogwarts. Lee & twins. More to come, but not priority. A part of a collection I intend to write. Will update more when I write more!
1. 10pm, May 1st, 1998

Wartime Reporter/A Complete Transcript for Potterwatch

River = Lee

Royal = Kingsley

Romulus = Remus

Rapier = Fred

Rowdier = George

Rawer = Bill

Ridgeback = Hagrid

Rather = McGonagall

Riser = Neville

Ranger = Charlie

Runner = Ginny

Raven = Angelina Johnson

* * *

May 1st, listening to Potterwatch

"To our most loyal audiences, welcome to Potterwatch. It is again been a while since our last coverage on the teeny tiny disorder at the Death Eaters' Headquaters. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience. To make it up, we are taking more programs today as more of us are here yearning for a bit of a nice chit chat. We also have rather big news regarding our most adorable Undesirable No 1, but first lets get on with the deaths and disappearances.

"Tonight's list is rather long, but don't worry folks, as we include some snatchers and Death Eaters. You'll know why soon enough. First, two more muggle families were murdered, as if it is still not enough. Muggle officials has ascribed both cases to gas leakage, but we should all know that some one from our world did it, and that it is not acceptable. Neville and Augusta Longbottom, son and mother of long-loved and lost Aurors Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice have not been found for about two weeks now too. They are not believed dead though, so that's the good side of it.

"Neville? The one who committed the entire year giving the Carrows troubles and leading the so-called Dumbledore's Army?"

"The very same one, Rowdier. So Neville, if you are listening, please take note that we still care about you and stand behind you. And please be safe, we don't think we can afford your name, or your grandma's, to appear in this section again. Moving on, a muggle born witch, Madam Lean Murphy, died in Azkaban last week due to a lack of will to live. Only if those people could hear from the outside world. Mmmmmm, Royal, I wonder what Dumbledore would think of this?"

"He'd probably be furious. You know he never liked dementors. But we do encourage people not to give up hope. You'll never know. The war may take a dramatic change just tomorrow."

"Truer than true, Royal. And again at the Death Eaters' Headquaters, it seemed like their Chief finally had lost it. He has, using his own hands, or wand I would say, slain several Goblins, Snatchers, and Death Eaters, including Nott and one of the Averys. However, like all the good news recently, the downside was, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Fenir Greyback and those who cause the most trouble all escaped this lovely little incidence."

"And Rapier, I hope you wouldn't mind telling us why our dearly Chief would suddenly decide to teach his wonderful followers a lesson on running?"

"Well, that brings in the big news today. From what we know, and we know quite a lot, someone has broken into Gringott's Bank today!"

"Impressive, eh? But would you mind telling us who that someone is?"

"Easy. The intruder, as we found, was none other than our most cherished Star, Harry Potter!"

"Blimey Rapier. That WAS impressive. Bold and dangerous, I would say, and I've seen plenty of bold and dangerous moves. Harry would be lucky to make it out alive!"

"And he did. On a dragon, quite naturally. This is the only part we have witnesses on, quite literally, the entire Diagon Alley."

"On a dragon?! I bet Ridgeback and Ranger would love it!"

"Yes they would. Now back to our big news. We would assume that Harry got what he wanted from the way the Chief Death Eater reacted."

"Mmmmmmm that is even more impressive. Any idea what they took and where they are now?"

"No and no. The Gringott's is a mess right now, and You-Know-Who is fast and furious on a road trip, and that's all we got for now."

"That's still better than nothing, now we know that Harry and his friends are alive and safe, or at least once again safer. Now, ladies and gentlemen, let's pay some respect to the dead by a minute of silence."

*SILENCE*

"Shall we continue now? Tonight, as you already heard, we have Royal here to talk a bit about safety while on the run, as many of you probably are right now. So, Royal, what do you think is the safest way to protect you and your family?"

"A Fidelus Charm, indeed, will be my first option. However, that only works when you have a permanent place to stay in, an preferably a house or an apartment. If you are camping in a tent, or a cave, or something similar, you will need a series of charms and spells to avoid detection. _Protego Totalum_ is a must, things like Disillusion Charms work well too, but unless you do it on the tent while all of you are in it, you won't be able to see each other, or the tent. And last but not least, Muggle Repelling Spells would always add a bonus, for obvious reasons. And I personally would use a Sneakoscope."

"These are all very sound advice, Royal. I think we should move on to our next speaker now? Hold on, Runner, why are you here?"

"For urgent reasons obviously. Lightning has struck Hogwarts. According to Dumbledore's Army it is the time to fight. All DA and Order of Phoenix members are to apparate right INTO the Lonely Goatherd's to help."

"Blimey! What did we say about the tides turning again? You'll never know! We'll repeat the message. Lightening has struck Hogwarts, all DA and Order of Pheonix members apparate INTO the Lonely Goatherd's in preparation to fight. Again. Lightening has struck Hogwarts, all DA and Order of Phoenix members apparate INTO the Lonely Goatherd's in preparation to fight. Blimey, I still can't believe this!"

"Oi, River! We're leaving! Are you coming or not?"

"Coming, Rowdier! Dear audience, we will have a break for about 30 minutes and then resume. We will be bringing live news right from Hogwarts later tonight. Password will be Scar. See you later."


	2. 11:30pm, May 1st, 1998

River = Lee

Royal = Kingsley

Romulus = Remus

Rapier = Fred

Rowdier = George

Rawer = Bill

Ridgeback = Hagrid

Rather = McGonagall

Riser = Neville

Ranger = Charlie

Runner = Ginny

Raven = Angelina Johnson

* * *

*Half an hour later*

"Welcome back dear audience. We are now at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, live streaming for Potterwatch. If you are still listening, to today's prolonged program, we thank you in advance for your devotion and patience.

"It is confirmed that Harry Potter has entered Hogwarts about half an hour ago, and that a group of students and Order Members have already arrived as well. We have found, not so surprisingly, Neville, Seamus, and many of the students claimed to be disappeared during the last two weeks. Harry is now outside of their meeting room with Luna Lovegood. His two friends also nowhere to be found. Our new source, Riser has just joined us. So, Riser, what do you think these folks are up to?"

"Well, it's hard to say. Harry said they're only here on a mission and will leave as soon as they are done. However, as Hogwarts is, along with the Ministry and Gringott's, one of the most dangerous places for him to be, I sincerely doubt his chances of getting out without being detected."

"Whoa Riser, not much hope, is there?"

"I mean, he'll probably be fine after all, but knowing Potter and Hogwarts this year, it is pretty much guaranteed that You-Know-Who will know of this intrusion sooner or later."

"And what about our plan for tonight then? Sitting here listening to Potterwatch?"

"Nah. As much as Harry insist on going alone, the entire DA and Order and even the school stood behind him, that is for sure. And should he be detected, we will do everything in our power to help him get away. That is our plan, at least for now."

"And the chances?"

"Unfortunately, I must say that if You-Know-Who's determined, we can only hold him off for a while, as we can never match him."

"That is better than nothing, I should say. And I see the door opens..."

**Background*

"Harry, what's happening?"

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school - Snape's run for it - What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army. You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, Harry, and the DA let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What's first, Harry? What's going on?"

"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized. We're fighting."

Roars, people running around yelling with excitement.

*Background Ends**

"That was exciting. Now everyone's going into the Great Hall and hearing the evacuation instructions and battle plans I believe. This is getting exciting. Dear audience, I will leave the recording on this entire time while the Battle proceeds. However, as it is a Battle after all, I will not commentate at all times, and will only be able to do so in rare occasions from now on. You should be able to hear things though. We're at the Great Hall."

**Background*

"As much as you are tired and confused, we have little time and much to do, so I expect your undivided attention.

"It is believed that You-Know-Who has plans for this school after all this time, and that he is coming shortly. Luckily, we have been forewarned just in time to organise evacuation. There is a room on the seventh floor of the castle with a secret corridor that will eventually lead you to Hogsmead, and you will be able to apparate there. Evacuation will be overseen by Mr Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your House and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

"And what if we want to stay and fight?"

Applause

"If you are of age, you may stay."

"What about our things? Our trunks, our owls?"

"We have no time to collect possessions. The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's professor Snape?"

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk."

Cheers, clapping, and applause

"We have already placed protection around the castle, but it is unlikely to hold off for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects-"

"I know that you are preparing to fight."

Screams, silence

"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

More silence

"Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.

"You have until midnight."

Longer silence

"But he's there! Potter's there!"

Noises, benches moving

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson. You will leave the Hall first with Mr Filch. If the rest of your House could follow."

More grinding of benches, steps, chattering

"Ravenclaws, follow on!"

"Hufflepuffs!"

"Gryffindors!- Absolutely not, Creevey, go! And you, Peakes!"

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast! A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers - Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor - where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus, Arthur, and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances of the passageways into the school - "

"Sounds like a job for us."

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"

More steps and chattering

"You mind taking passage number 1, 2 and 4? I'll go with the last three."

"Like a plan, bro!"

"Come on, people, let's devide into three groups. You, you, you and you, stay here. There's one behind this statue. It shouldn't be known by many, so I believe you can handle. Ernie, you have the coin. Tell us when you're in trouble. You're in charge now. Let's go."

People running around, calling out each other's names, chaos, screams, crying

"Now this one is supposed to be dysfunctional, so I think three of you could handle. Again, Katie, message if you're in trouble, all right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go then. Big job waiting up there. Seventh floor, let's go!"

More running around, general chaos, window shattering, barks, bangs and booms, yelling, screaming.

*Background**


	3. Midnight

River = Lee

Royal = Kingsley

Romulus = Remus

Rapier = Fred

Rowdier = George

Rawer = Bill

Ridgeback = Hagrid

Rather = McGonagall

Riser = Neville

Ranger = Charlie

Runner = Ginny

Raven = Angelina Johnson

* * *

"Ok listeners, River's back, temporarily, to sum up the event at Hogwarts so far. We are at Hogwarts because Harry is here, and the Chief Death Eater knows. We have less than half an hour to barricade the school and evacuate the younger kids, more than enough, I should say, from the plans we made merely minutes ago. Parents, please do not worry. Your sons and daughters are being evacuated, unless they are of age. Professor McGonagall personally made sure of it. We are fighting tonight, to hold him off, at the very least. I personally wish we can all get out of this alive, but since it's war, it's merely impossible. I can only hope that this will bring an end to it, and that it doesn't cost us all. But if it does, River alleges that he will fight until the very last second. We're tight on schedule, so see you later, dear listeners."

**Background*

"Nice night for it!"

"Really, I thought it should be the _best_ night for it!"

"No, a little bit of rain and lightning will add more to the mood, won't they?"

"What about snow? Or aurora, shooting stars?"

"Who are you? Dedalus? I've never been able to make shooting starts but he can, if you want it!"

"Nah, not now. Let's win this and we can see him making his own for a week!"

"Sounds like a great plan, River! Can't help feeling a bit excited, can we?"

"Shut it you two. Steps!"

Rumbling noise

"They're coming. Get ready. I'm blasting it!"

Yelling, shouts

"Get back, I'm blasting it! One, two, Three-"

Boom

"Good job, Hannah! Never thought you'd be into bombing attires!"

" _Stupefy_!"

"Down!"

Indistinguishable fighting

"Fred! What-"

" _Avada_ -"

" _Stupefy_!"

" _Crucio_!"

Screaming. More indistinguishable fighting

"Something for you, too, sweetie?"

"NEVER!"

Short scream

"What the HELL are you doing here Ginny?"

"Fighting, isn't that _obvious_?"

"Careful girl, none of your brothers or boyfriends will let me out alive if something happens to you!"

"Bet I will."

Groans.

"Atta girl!"

More fighting.

 _BOOM!_ Falling rocks, explosion

Running around, shouting, screaming

"No - no - no! No! Fred! No!"

Running around, shouting, screaming

"Let's move, NOW!"

More shouting, indistinguishable

"ROOKWOOD!"

" _Avada_ -"

" _Silencio_!"

"DODGE!"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Indistinguishable fighting

"You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery.

"Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste.

"Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately.

"You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Silence, then shouting, barely distinguishable:

"Retreat, retreat!"

"Order of retreat!"

"Ceasefire!"

"Everyone, Hogwarts Fighters, to the Great Hall! Bring the dead and the injured along! Medical assistance and further safety measures will be provided there and only there!"

*Background Ends**


	4. 2am, May 2nd, 1998

River = Lee

Royal = Kingsley

Romulus = Remus

Rapier = Fred

Rowdier = George

Rawer = Bill

Ridgeback = Hagrid

Rather = McGonagall

Riser = Neville

Ranger = Charlie

Runner = Ginny

Raven = Angelina Johnson

* * *

"Phewt… That was something… I hope Rapier is… _No_! Fred… NO! Wake up! _Wake up_ you git! Don't just give in on us! Fred… Fred...?"

Sobbing…

"Lee… He's gone..."

"NO! He's Fred Weasley! He's not _dead_! He can have..."

"Lee… Come on..."

"He can't die… Fred Weasley cannot die… He deserves better..."

"I know… I know… Lee… Listen to me… We're getting everyone back to the Great Hall now… Yes, including Fred. Would you lend me a hand?"

Silence. Then whispers, sobbings, groanings.

"Thank you, Lee… Are you still live on the air?

"Do you mind trying some light reporting now? How it felt, what the castle looks like, the casualties… Harry..."

"Er… Right… Sorry Hannah… Sorry…

"Listeners, sorry for the not-so-brief pause of commentating before. We were at war, obviously, and Voldemort ordered ceasefire, as you may have heard. The castle… Is still standing. I guarantee you, it is still standing as I have just arrived at the Great Hall from the seventh floor. It is a mess, though. A wall was gone on the seventh floor, no complete statues or suits of armor could be found in the castle. Most corridors are covered in dust, glass, and… Various liquids. The portraits are mostly unharmed but all the portrait people are here in the Great Hall to get some information. The ghosts are here too. All looking serious and silent. Even peeves. It seems like Hogwarts has _never_ been through an ordeal like this. Salutes to the founders for making it as strong as it is. It is a miracle for not falling down on us today… You were not here.. It was shaking like mad earlier…

"Now onto the casualties… Ladies and Gentlemen, we have suffered gravely tonight. I regret to inform you that Fred Weasley, known to you as Rapier, or Rodent, or another dozen of names, Remus Lupin, known to you as Romolus and one of the best Defence teachers Hogwarts had in the past decade, and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin are amongst the deceased. With them, we have Sally-Anne Perks, a seventh year Ravenclaw, Sturgis Podmore, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and Ephias Doge, also a beloved member of the Order. Lavender Brown and Firenze the Centaur are severely injured and require immediate medical attention, which is already covered by Madam Pomfrey. Bodies are still being found and brought into the Great Hall, so are the injured. This is what we have now for the identified… The Weasleys and Hermione Granger are surrounding Fred's body now. All the best to you all, especially you, George. Losing a twin brother just like that… Where is Harry Potter though, he should be here. After all the Weasleys are basically his family... Professor, what time is it?"

"2:37, why?"

"When was the..."

"We still have 23 minutes."

"And has anyone…?"

"No. Keep broadcasting. And ask the Weasleys if you need."

"Professor..."

"Longbottom, Wood, need you two!"

"All right… It's pretty quiet down here, but pretty busy. People are crying… But more are comforting or treating each other. We are a family now. We are all in this together, looking after each other's back. Ahhhh Hestia are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you, Lee, it's just broken. Poppy will get it soon. There are people much worse off, I'd Lavender Brown yet? Bitten by Greyback. All the bombs and explosions and so… Glad we can have a break. Hope we can get it over with soon and alive."

"Thank you Hestia. Have you seen Harry?"

"Harry? No… Don't you think… No… He wouldn't… Have you talked to the Weasleys yet? They sure would know where he is."

"Thank you again. Oh and we have found another body… Wood, isn't he..."

"Colin Creevey, you're right. Still underage. Must have sneaked back to fight. Poor lad..."

"Colin Creevey… The photographer from Gryffindor, one of the most loyal supporters of Harry Potter… He's been on the run for the year with his brother, Dennis. Dennis, if you are listening… We hope you are still safe… Your brother was a brave man; a hero. We will remember him. He fought a grown man's battle, if no more.

"Mr Weasley… Have you seen Harry?"

"Harry? No… Why…? Don't you think..."

"What's happening? What Harry? Ron? Hermione?"

"What's going on?"

"Harry. Have you seen him?"

"Wait… He was with us coming back from the Shrieking Shack..."

"Snape died."

"We were walking back together… And then..."

"When did you last see him?"

"Walking into the Great Hall. We were together."

"He shouldn't… He's not here… Can you see him?"

"No… He's not here… Not that I can see him… He might have the cloak on, though."

"Why would he have the cloak on in _here_?"

"Don't know… So that no one sees him?"

"But it doesn't make sense… He doesn't hide from us… Or he shouldn't, I'd say. It's not like we blame him or anything… It's also not like we will give him up easily… We're still here, and we will be here for him until the last second..."

"Thanks, Rawer, for the support. Oh Riser, you look terrible."

"Nah, it's just cuts and bruises. I'll be alright. I just saw Harry."

"You did? Where? When?"

"Less than an hour ago. On the grounds. I was picking up Colin with Wood, Wood said he could do it alone and left, Harry just appeared."

"And then?"

"He told me to kill that snake. What is it, Ron? Hermione?"

"He _didn't_!"

"He did. He told me he had stuff to do, that only he could do. He wasn't giving himself in though, he said. I told him we are all fighting till the last second."

"He told you he had _stuff_ to do? _Alone_?"

"What? You guys don't know what it is? What… NO! He _didn't_!"

"Damn it, that selfless git! Noble prat!"

"Ginny..."

"Don't tell me to watch my mouth! One, it's mine and I can use it whatever way I want, and two it's on my face, I cannot see it, let alone watch it!"

"Oh… Ginny..."

"Hermione… Ron..."

Silence.

"What time is it?"

"3:45"


	5. 4am, May 2nd, 1998

River = Lee

Royal = Kingsley

Romulus = Remus

Rapier = Fred

Rowdier = George

Rawer = Bill

Ridgeback = Hagrid

Rather = McGonagall

Riser = Neville

Ranger = Charlie

Runner = Ginny

Raven = Angelina Johnson

* * *

**Background*

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.

"Come."

Silence, then steps.

"Professor..."

More steps.

"Ron… Hermione… Ginny..."

People running around.

"NO!"

"No!"

" _No_!"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Chaos, schouts and screams

"SILENCE!"

 _Bang_ , then silence

"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!"

Uproars, shouting and screaming.

 _Bang_

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself - And who is this?"

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember. But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?"

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army!"

Cheerings, shoutings, _Bangs_

"Very well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it."

"It's the sorting hat."

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't their, Neville Longbottom?"

Silence

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me."

Gasps, quiet screams, whispers

"He's on fire… He lit him on fire..."

Uproar, war cries, shoutings, hooves, squeals and squeaks, animal groanings, extremely heavy steps,

"HAGGER!"

Scream of fury

*Background**

"It's Neville, listeners. He somehow got a sword and killed the snake. Voldemort is furious now… But he can't curse him by any chance. Looks like someone has put up a Shield Charm already."

"HARRY! HARRY - WHERE'S HARRY"

"Wait… Where's Harry's body - Oh no… Centaurs joined the fight. On our side. There is one giant on our side fighting the others… Merlin he is short. Wish him well, that one. Thestrals joined us, scratching at the Giants' eyes. And a hippogriff, too. I believe it's Hagrid's. Everyone is forced to retreat inside now as no one is brave enough to be stepped on by those Giants. This is chaos to the extreme. Where's Harry's body again? Anyways, can't see anything besides fighting now. Oh and the House-Elves! The leader is an old one, wears some sort of Locket and he looks just as furious! What is he saying? Fight for his Master Regulus! Good Elf! _Stupefy_! _Protego_! Alicia let's go! Into the Hall!"

Screams, yellings, shouts in pain.

"So the Death Eaters are triply burdened now… First round were the Centaurs, of course, then the House Elves, and now we duel - _Impedimenta_!"

More shouting in the back ground.

"It looks like the tides are about to turn now… Yaxley down… Dolohov… Avery… Selwyn… Greyback… Powerful Stunning, Aberforth! Most are done now… Arthur and Percy are still fighting, bringing down Thicknesse… That's a wonderful use of Jelly-leg Curse Perce, and he's down! Full-body Binding Curse by Arthur half a second later! Ah.. I see Rookwood is Stunned, now we have… Only Bellatrix and the Chief!

"Atta girl, Hermione, atta girl! Luna, what your shield! Never mind… Almost! Girls, come on! You were that close! Ginny, use your Bogey-Bat, will you? And let's see the Chief… McGonagall just conjured a dozen daggers and sent them towards… Nah… He just vanished them… There's Slughorn trying to Leviate and shoot a quaffle McGonagall again conjured… What a pity… Perfect cooperation and he blasted it! And Kingsley is trying… He is trying… That is a strong shield… Good aim, though that's only deflecting his spell… Oh no… Dodge, Ginny! That was close… I ain't never be able to see anything green if it hit you! - "

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

"That, was Mrs Weasley's sweet voice. Been there a handful of times. Do NOT cross her. Here we go, one on one, Molly vs Lestrange. Ohhhhh the sparks are exciting. Molly's on her Mama Bear mode now, there's no way - "

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!"

"Did she just say ' _our_ children'? Oh Merlin that's it! Molly Weasley has just finished Bellatrix Lestrange! - And now Voldemort is _infuriated_ … Blasted McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley backward… Hope they are - Who just shouted a Shielding Charm - OH MERLIN'S PANTS IT IS HARRY POTTER! HE'S ALIVE! HARRY'S ALIVE! They're circling each other preparing for the final fight now. Snakeface looks furious, Harry battered, exhausted. Yet as awful as he looks, he's at least… Confident, I should say?"

"I don't want anyone else to try to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shild today, Potter?"

"Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

" _Accidents_! Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight. You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people - "

"But you did not!"

"- I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

" _You dare_ -"

"Yes, I dare. I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

"I think we all wonder what that was all about, listeners… They're talking in nonsense right now..."

"Is it love again? Dumbledore's favorite solution, _love_ , which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_ , which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockrach. Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing."

"If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both."

Shrilling laughter

"You think _you_ know more magic than I do? Than _I_ , than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it, but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak! Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you, a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did, but you were wrong."

Gasps

" _Dumbledore is dead_! His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead, but you didn't have him killed. He shose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?"

"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

"Oh good listeners this is time for a multi-disciplinary lesson...I genuinely wonder _how_ Harry could have known random things like these?"

"Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all, but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him -"

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not! It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, it did. You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think about what you've done… Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle..."

"What is this?"

"It's your one last chance, it's all you've got left… I've seen what you'll be otherwise… Be a man… Try… Try for some remorse..."

"You dare -?"

"Yes, I dare, because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

"His hand is trembling. Anger or fear, I think Harry got him."

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore..

"He killed -"

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore_! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard… The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."

"Where the..."

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

"What the..."

"But what does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone… And after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"But you're too late. You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."

"What the hell Harry…? Since when do you… And we can't hear you from here… What are you saying? Oh no -"

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Silence, something falls onto the ground, extremely loud cheerings.

"WE DID IT! YOU-KNOW-WHO USED THE KILLING CURSE, HARRY POTTER USED HIS CLASSIC DISARMING CHARM, VOLDEMORT'S CURSE SOMEHOW REBOUNDED AND KILLED HIMSELF INSTEAD! THE WAR IS OVER! WE WON! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE WON THE WAR! FOR GOOD! NOW HOGWARTS IS CELEBRATING. EVERYONE IS RUNNING TO THE CENTER TO JOIN THE BIGGEST HUG IN HISTORY! PEOPLE ARE SINGING, DANCING, LAUGHING, CHEERING… I'M EVEN JUMPING! HARRY IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN… IT'S IMPOSSIBLE… HE'S BEEN BURIED WITH PEOPLE! BUT I'M SURE HE'S ALIVE FOLKS, DON'T WORRY. RON AND HERMIONE AND GINNY WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT! Now… McGonagall put the house tables back, we are celebrating, a feast! But no one seems to be sitting down… LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, REPEAT, VOLDEMORT IS FINISHED, WE WON! JOIN POTTERWATCH AND HOGWARTS AND IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE! IT IS WORTH IT, ALL OF IT! ALL THOSE WE DID NOT GET TO CELEBRATE IN THE PAST YEARS, WE GET THEM BACK NOW! A recap on the event for yesterday and early this morning: Harry Potter broke in Gringotts and escaped on a dragon. Hours later, he reappeared at Hogwarts, being spotted by both the Death Eaters and the DA. We had a full on Battle at Hogwarts from midnight to about 2am this morning. Many dead, more injured. We are still working on collecting and identifying bodies at the moment, a list of the deceased will be put up and updated soon. At 2am Voldemort called for ceasefire, and asked Harry to hand himself in. He did, although it possibly took him longer than being given. It is vaguely inferred that Voldemort had used the Killing Curse again and somehow Harry came back _again_ , without defending himself. Then the tides turn. Our side could not be harmed after Harry was known dead. Molly Weasley finished Bellatrix Granger, then Harry reappeared in front of us. He and Voldemort circled around the Great Hall, catching up. Then, just as the first ray of sunshine shone in this morning, there was another classic _Avada Kedavra_ vs _Expelliarmus_ moment, and Voldemort dropped on the floor, dead. WE WON! Now everyone is sitting down, having a feast, after trying to tear our savior apart and suffocate him at the same time. Harry is nowhere to be seen now, but he must be here somewhere, and there's just too many people and too much noise and chaos and celebration going around to spot him. Ah and Ron and Hermione are walking out of the Great Hall together… I wonder what they are up to? - And here comes Royal, I think he wants to have a word or two -"

"Thank you, River. Yes, the war is over and we won. But to a great cost. I am here with the most recent version of damage report. Let's not forget that the Hogwarts Castle has suffered great damage tonight. Some walls are missing, windows broken, dusts and bloods and mess everywhere, staircases blown apart, suits of armors damaged, portraits shattered. I do not say it is safe now, but now is definitely safer than an hour ago. So, if you can apparate or side-along apparate, and you are keen to help, we earnestly ask you to come and aid to rebuild this beloved school.

"Now, onto the most dreadful part of our conversation, the death toll. It is estimated that 50 people died in this battle. We have now retrieved and identified 18 bodies, and the names are:

Ethan Murphy

Sue Li

Fred Weasley

Lavender Brown

Ephias Doge

Sturgis Podmore

Marietta Edgecombe

Michael Corner

Sophie Roper

Natalie Rome

Severus Snape

Cathleen Sawyer

Davey Godgeon

Emma Vanity

Martine Copplestone

Colin Creevey

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin

Listeners, please allow ourselves for a minute of silence and show our respect to the deceased.

"It is worth noted that the identified deaths are primarily students, recent graduates and Order members, as these populations are the most active at the moment. Most of the villagers from Hogsmead have already retreated to their residents, and further identification will be executed for the rest of the bodies. We will, after every deceased has registered, open the Claiming process, but until then, we beg you to stay put. We care for your loved ones, and do not wish for their remains to go missing for whatever reasons.

"Should you consider to come and help out at Hogwarts, you are more than welcome. The castle is able to host a large number of people around, so can Hogsmead. We would love to see it back as soon as possible. Now, ladies and gentlemen, is time to celebrate, or rest. We will be back every hour to bring you update. We will not drop the line. A good morning to you all."


	6. 6pm, May 2nd, 1998

River = Lee

Royal = Kingsley

Romulus = Remus

Rapier = Fred

Rowdier = George

Rawer = Bill

Ridgeback = Hagrid

Rather = McGonagall

Riser = Neville

Ranger = Charlie

Runner = Ginny

Raven = Angelina Johnson

* * *

"Good morning again, this is Rawer speaking. It has been a long night, and we are giving the kids a break: none of them have been sleeping for the past 24 hours. To recap the events of this day: Harry Potter broke into Gringott's yesterday morning, later escaped on a dragon. After a few hours, he was spotted at Hogwarts by both sides, and the battle began. The Battle of Hogwarts lasted 2 hours, from midnight to 2am today. Many are dead and injured. The castle has also suffered grave damage. Then ceasefire was called. Harry gave himself up to protect the defenders of Hogwarts, then came back to life as the final battle resumes. No damage on our side this time. The battle went on for about another hour. Harry revealed himself after Voldemort's very last supporter, Bellatrix Lestrange was taken down by Molly Weasley. The duel was simple and short, but before the final confrontation the two had been taunting each other, getting things straight, it seemed. Finally, two and a half hours earlier today, Voldemort was finished. Rebounded by his own Killing Curse, it seems, as Harry again attempted to only disarm him. Now Harry is nowhere to be seen, presumably sleeping somewhere with his friends. Merlin knows how long these three haven't been relaxing, for years probably. They deserve it. It is again important to recognize those who have sacrificed themselves for the victory but never lived to see this moment. The death toll now is 54, we don't know if it will go up or not. 27 bodies have been identified, and they are:

Ethan Murphy

Sue Li

Fred Weasley

Lavender Brown

…

Colin Creevey

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.

We address our sincerest condolences to the family and friends of these innocent victims of war, and say our ave's for them. May the peace be treasured and last.

"And our final announcement before we go on hold again. As mentioned, Hogwarts has endured some severe damage during the battle, and the public is called upon to volunteer for its reconstruction. If you are able to come without risking your and your loved ones' safety, please do so. All hands are needed at the moment. The defenders at Hogwarts are either resting or working at the moment, and we shall see you in an hour."

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome back to Potter watch. The time now is 6pm, 12 hours after the Battle of Hogwarts. This is Royal speaking, Rather is on my side. Dear listeners, this, we decide, is the last announcement for this overtime episode of Potterwatch. We are still at hogwarts, the condition is still grave, but we are working hard. The death toll has not been rising for the past six hours, and all bodies have been identified and are being registered now. I believe, again for those who have newly joined us, a recap of the event would be necessary…

"However, the victory did not come with the slightest sacrifice. During the First and Second Wizarding War against Voldemort, we have lost hundreds of lives and souls. Ladies and gentlemen, please, allow us to honor all victims and those who fought hard but had not the fortune to see this day. From the first war, we have:

Fabian and Gideon Prewett

Benjy Fenwick

Caradoc Dearborn

Dorcas Meadowes

…

Edgar, Elizabeth, Sunny, and David Bones

Alice and Frank Longbottom

James and Lily Potter"

"And from the second war we have:

Bertha Jorkins

Frank Bryce

Bartemius Crouch Sr

Cedric Diggory

Sirius Black

Amelia Bones

Emmeline Vance

…

Albus Dumbledore

Charity Burbage

Alastor Moody

Bathilda Bagshot

…"

"And finally, from today, the Battle of Hogwarts, we have, sadly 61 deceased to join the list:"

"As we are registering the bodies now, the families and friends of the deceased will be welcomed from tomorrow morning 11am to come and claim their loved ones. Again, we are terribly sorry for your loss. Those who would like to help out at Hogwarts are at all times welcome, yet it is now still only for those who can make their own way here now. We would also like to say thank you to the villagers of Hogsmead, who stood loyal and determined beside Hogwarts at all times during this horrible, horrible ordeal until the very end."

"And now, on to some Ministry news. We right at the moment extremely short of Aurors. They are needed virtually everywhere: from patrolling Muggle areas to chasing down Death Eaters. The Ministry would like to invite all those who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts to lend a helping hand, as well as those who help to protect and hide others. If you are interested, by no means feel free to send us an owl. We will be contacting you soon. I think that's all for today, and I have River now back to give you his final words."

"Good evening listeners. Long day, eh? I am really glad this is over. All I look forward to now is that soft, comfy, warm bed that I used to sleep in. But don't worry, this is not the last of Potterwatch. We will continue to bring updates of the post-War Britain to each and every single one of our devoted listeners. We don't know when, we don't know where, just like the old fashion, but we'll be back. And we will make sure you all know that the password for the next episode is Victory. Have a wonderful, eventful evening."

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
